


是全新的，不可原諒的我啊

by ClaudiaFekete



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hastur/Ligur only in passing, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Raphael!Crowley, Religious Discussion, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), 對這是翻譯文, 會HE的放心吧卿
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-16 21:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaFekete/pseuds/ClaudiaFekete
Summary: 每則描述真愛的「很久很久以前」故事裡，總有傷痛和失去。總有發現與療傷。拉斐爾和阿茲拉斐爾的愛情故事並沒有什麼不同。只是花的時間比其他故事長了些。~::~拉斐爾看見阿茲拉斐爾的一點光透在天際邊緣，光年之外。拉斐爾鬆手，墜落，唯恐拉斐爾攀住太久，害阿茲拉斐爾和他們一起墜落。阿茲拉斐爾的尖叫在拉斐爾墜落時折磨著他們，當他們的神聖削減。疼痛和煎熬在他們──不知為何他們之前不曾這麼認為──他們應當墜落時和他們合為一體。一定是，不然這不會那麼痛。而當他們相信他們應當墜落，他們就真正轉變為他們被稱呼的惡魔。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's the New and Unforgivable Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332934) by [sweetNsimple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetNsimple/pseuds/sweetNsimple). 

> they一律翻譯成「他們」  
對我知道他們不是人，但我暫時想不到更通順的方法了Q  
有要授權

在創世以前，神創造天使，告訴天使們取用自己喜歡的形體，並與其他天使有別。從天使們身上，神有了創造宇宙中一切將形成生命的靈感。所有來自天使想像中的美麗和壯闊。不是說天使本身令人聯想到任何美麗或壯闊的事物。靠太近瞧會像看著宇宙邊境。

這個時候，宇宙裡還沒有太多東西。時間在洛夫克拉夫特，布萊伯利，愛倫波許久之前，因此要構想出飛掠在白、藍熱星之間，裝載來自神聖天界能量的這些形狀和臉孔是不可能的。

也就是說，如果當時宇宙中存在生命體，他們看見天使時會完全不曉得怎樣描述拜訪他們的夢魘。

既然當時還沒有生命體，天使們認為彼此的獨特性美得令人透不過氣並且，有時，大膽的墜入愛河。

_我親愛的？_擁有不可言述特徵的白熱星擦過拉斐爾，散發著**愛希望傾慕關切？忠誠**。這是在性別和語言之前，因此他們的詞句並不是聲音，比較像情緒和閃光，他們用贈送彼此的名字稱呼對方。_你看來有點擔心。_

_阿茲拉斐爾，_拉斐爾憂傷地說。_晨星和米迦爾又在打架了。每次米迦爾傷害到晨星的時晨星會冒出一陣奇怪的紅色火焰。_不了解為何，拉斐爾害怕那道火，感覺它燒得比其他天使更加猛烈，儘管紅應該是最冷的火焰而白是最熱的。拉斐爾在治療晨星時被那種火燒到──他們看到傷口的第一眼就決定要當治療師──並在他們身上留下一道黑曜岩般的傷疤，拉斐爾現在給阿茲拉斐爾看的那道。

阿茲拉斐爾用**同情愛擔心？支持堅決**沐浴拉斐爾。_我希望你不要再和晨星和晨星周圍那群深交了。_

_為什麼？_

形成阿茲拉斐爾的那一團──大小可和整個太陽系比擬，但在阿茲拉斐爾放鬆伸展時也能是個星系──閃爍。_米迦爾曾說晨星太過火了。米迦爾，加百列，烏列爾，聖德芬，和……很多天使想要晨星和晨星的跟隨者去其他地方。_

_哪個地方？_

_其他地方。_

_晨星哪裡太過火了？_這困擾拉斐爾。晨星很和善。晨星是創世中唯一有傷疤的天使，全都來自米迦爾。他們倆經常激烈打鬥，激烈到他們曾創造黑洞，毀滅星系。不只一次拉斐爾介入將他們的毀滅塑形成星雲和星團。米迦爾總是打贏，拉斐爾知道為什麼。

晨星對米迦爾和所有天使的愛如此深刻，晨星無法想像造成傷害。

_晨星會問問題。_阿茲拉斐爾劇烈翻攪，伸展，擺盪直到阿茲拉斐爾和拉斐爾融為一體。阿茲拉斐爾輕拍掉黑曜岩的傷疤然後徹底沖刷拉斐爾。他們繞著彼此，一個聯星系統，慵懶而快速，僅以彼此的軌道旋轉。_有些害怕晨星會摧毀神的造物。_

_我們是神的造物？_這是個問句因為拉斐爾同時在說，_他們怕晨星會摧毀我們嗎？_

阿茲拉斐爾遲疑了。他們舞動過墨黑的太空，背後留下氦，氫和氧的塗痕。_但願別。_**急切渴望拜託不要離開我**。_我擔心這一切，親愛的。我更好的另一半。我擔心什麼可怕的事要發生了。_

_無論如何，_拉斐爾保證──**傾慕忠誠我永遠不會離開你**──_我們永遠擁有彼此。_他們相嵌混和直到他們是一顆星，沒有其他人可以聽見拉斐爾的想法，_神創造你我來彼此相愛。我是為你而造的。_

_我也是為你而造的，_阿茲拉斐爾回覆一道只留給拉斐爾一個解讀的閃光。

猜想神為何創造他們被認為是種褻瀆。神沒有告訴他們。他們是上千個擁有能力，了解宇宙的孩子，對於他們應該對這一切做什麼並沒有頭緒。這就像在沒有監督的情況下把一整個學校的小孩放在遊樂場，如果學校，遊樂場和小孩這種東西存在。因為沒有其他事可做，他們分配自己領導以及保護神所創造的。目前，神在一個會被命名銀河的星系裡創造一顆將被稱為地球的星球。神給予地球全部的注意力，就像神給予每顆祂創造並賜與生命的星球注意力，因此目前無法聯繫。就連神之聲邁塔頓都沒有可以和成團成隊，著急等待一個使命的天使們分享的。

阿茲拉斐爾和拉斐爾不一樣。阿茲拉斐爾和拉斐爾在相愛彼此中找到自己的使命。他們也找到其他，比較小的使命──阿茲拉斐爾喜歡從他們的弟兄們收集故事，而拉斐爾盡忠職守的治療晨星身上的傷。

會是這份愛，他們結合的中心，導致拉斐爾墜落。

~::~

戰爭撕裂宇宙時火焰、光和彗星組成的血液橫飛。拉斐爾慌張地尋找阿茲拉斐爾，但另一位天使不在視線內。

開始得夠無辜了。拉斐爾在晨星和依附晨星的其他天使身旁。晨星認為他們知道為何他們被創造，但米迦爾和米迦爾的天使們不同意。從不同意衍生爭論。從爭論產生叛亂。

拉斐爾不過是在錯的時間出現在錯的地點。拉斐爾並不特別想要了解神，會跟著晨星只是因為晨星更需要拉斐爾。用不著說，這對另一邊是不可原諒的。

米迦爾和米迦爾的天使們降落在晨星和晨星的隨眾上，用武器燒傷他們並推擠他們。宇宙中沒有懸崖，但拉斐爾知道，不知為何，他們全都要從什麼東西上墜落，而墜落會非常令人討厭。

拉斐爾推回去。**_阿茲拉斐爾_**。拉斐爾尖叫，但沒有回應。拉斐爾的弟兄們正切進拉斐爾。

_不要把阿茲拉斐爾和你一起拉下去，_加百列說。

烏列爾反對。_阿茲拉斐爾對於我們的主來說也是叛徒。阿茲拉斐爾應該和其他惡魔一起墜落。_

拉斐爾不知道米迦爾和米迦爾的天使們把所有不同意米迦爾對於神的偉大計劃的解讀方式的稱為「惡魔」。拉斐爾知道的是他們現在被認為是惡魔。

懸崖不存在，但天使們正在墜落。他們的尖叫在拉斐爾之內迴響，迴繞在整個宇宙。

_拉斐爾？_那個名字從遙遠的地方傳來，迅速接近。阿茲拉斐爾在來的路上，阿茲拉斐爾會按照烏列爾的意思被折磨。

拉斐爾只希望能救阿茲拉斐爾。

_阿茲拉斐爾試圖阻止過我，_拉斐爾發誓。_阿茲拉斐爾沒有做錯任何事。如果我當初有聽阿茲拉斐爾的。阿茲拉斐爾總是那麼忠心的相信偉大計劃。_這安撫了米迦爾的軍隊。

米迦爾和晨星正在角力，從存在的織料上撕出洞來，弄出雷鳴和閃電。

拉斐爾看見阿茲拉斐爾的一點光透在天際邊緣，光年之外。拉斐爾鬆手，墜落，唯恐拉斐爾攀住太久，害阿茲拉斐爾和他們一起墜落。

阿茲拉斐爾的尖叫在拉斐爾墜落時折磨著他們，當他們的神聖削減。疼痛和煎熬在他們，不知為何他們之前不曾這樣認為，他們應當墜落時和他合為一體。一定是，不然這不會那麼痛。而當他們相信他們應當墜落，他們就真正轉變為他們被稱呼的惡魔。

天使們並不了解的是，神創造所有東西都有自由意志，包含天使。有了自由意志和隨他們喜好型塑現實的能力，天使可以自我實現。他們相信的成為真實。

沒有一位在那場恐怖的叛亂中墜落的天使是因為變得邪惡，導致神把他們踢走。他們墜落是因為他們的愛人和弟兄稱呼他們惡魔，並讓他們相信有人必須墜落。

阿茲拉斐爾睜著上千隻眼睛瞪著宇宙底部不可穿透的深淵，一心只想跟下去。當他們開始下滑，就像從結冰山脈的峭壁那樣，他們被拉住並拉回來，被其他失去弟兄和愛人的天使們安慰。

阿茲拉斐爾不應該為了阿茲拉斐爾另一半的罪而墜落，他們告訴阿茲拉斐爾。阿茲拉斐爾得像他們一樣堅強，學會沒有另一半而存在。

阿茲拉斐爾覺得宇宙非常不公平。

_我們應該稱呼這個，我們天使的居所，_米迦爾告訴他們，_天堂。那裡，惡魔在他們自己的汙穢中滑行的地方，會是地獄。天堂是好的，地獄是壞的。我們是對的，他們是錯的。_

_這根本算不上什麼戰鬥，_加百列指出。_我們推擠，他們墜落。我們應該要有另一場戰爭所以他們永遠不會忘記我們比較強。_

_是的，應該要有，_上千名天使同意。

阿茲拉斐爾沒有同意任何事。

_我們應該稱呼這次未來的會面為天啟，_邁塔頓下諭。_我們應該開始計畫。_

阿茲拉斐爾沒有計畫任何事。

有了地球，上帝創造好伊甸園那一刻，眾天使決定必須有人去保護伊甸園免於惡魔侵擾。阿茲拉斐爾提議自己去當東門守衛。阿茲拉斐爾為了離開天堂這種犧牲被稱讚並用起一副拘束、亂糟糟又脆弱的人類軀體。

阿茲拉斐爾接下任務因為天堂不是家，那裡的天使們不是家人。阿茲拉斐爾接下任務因為他們──軀體被創造而阿茲拉斐爾用起「他」的身分──很寂寞，而在地球上寂寞比在天堂裡寂寞要好。

神在第六天創造亞當和夏娃。神休息的那天，將要被認知為星期日的第七天，阿茲拉斐爾抵達。他不知道的是他的惡魔對手也到了，從一片綠意中看著他。

阿茲拉斐爾對於一個惡魔看起來該是什麼樣子並沒有任何期待，除了想著他能不能認出拉斐爾。因此，他沒預料到一個蛇形體的惡魔。值得注意的是他的確有注意到_一隻_蛇──眼睛充滿智慧的紅黑蟒蛇，經常出現在阿茲拉斐爾出現的地方。所有園子裡的動物都很溫和，阿茲拉斐爾曾拍過這隻動物不只一次並祝牠有個好天，儘管沒有理由祝福一個好天，因為每天都是好的。或，至少，阿茲拉斐爾被告知所有日子都是好的。

他站在東門望著日出，在他鈣含量豐富的骨頭裡麻木。厭倦了亞當和夏娃吵雜的做愛，他將注意力轉移到血液在他血管中急衝的聲響，肺部的擴張收縮，心臟的_砰砰_聲。眨眼睛感覺沉重，學會走路只花了幾秒鐘而且感覺不可能再更長了。他全神貫注在他的人類軀體，有時和望著他的那條蛇說哈囉。

或許如果他有把自己從哀傷中挖出來，他可以阻止接下來發生的事。

不是在第七天亞當和夏娃離開伊甸園，而是第七個月開頭，懷著第一個孩子的夏娃孕肚沉沉之際。阿茲拉斐爾聽見邁塔頓詛咒蛇和人類。當夏娃被告知所有女人都會在生產時承受真實痛苦時他同情得蹙起眉頭。他想要質疑──但邁塔頓是神之聲，所以這一定是神想要的。他不敢說一個字。

相反的，私底下，他把自己的火焰劍送給亞當和夏娃。他從一開始就不真的想要那把劍，他們會需要火和保護來生存。

~::~

阿茲拉斐爾不知道的是神沒有在和任何人講話。是米迦爾告訴亞當和夏娃不要吃從智慧樹上結的蘋果因為米迦爾知道那是從一顆神聖的種子長出來的。米迦爾識別出這顆種子有著善與惡，以及如何區分兩者的知識。不確定為何這樣的神聖會出現在園子中央，米迦爾認為這一定是人類的考驗，如果他們從來不碰蘋果才算通過。不是神對亞當和夏娃獲得知識感到憤怒，也不是神降下懲罰。

神從來不在。

~::~

阿茲拉斐爾擔心他們，尤其是懷孕的夏娃，同時他擔心如果亞當和夏娃沒有活下來人類族群該怎麼辦。

他聽見那條長長的，受詛咒的蟒蛇滑行。字面上意思的受詛咒，阿茲拉斐爾回想到。邁塔頓說所有蛇類得永遠把肚子貼在地上蠕動。人類會嘗試在他們的腳下殺蛇和蛇的所有後代，蛇會攻擊他們的腳踝。

知道這點，他有點驚訝看見蛇變形成人類樣貌在他身旁，儘管他沒有轉過頭去看。「哇喔，」人類樣貌──有史以來第一個以人類語言直接對阿茲拉斐爾口語說出的字──「那還真慘。」

阿茲拉斐爾先是笑了，然後明白他沒有夠仔細聽到了解那些音節和聲響到底是什麼意思。「抱歉？」

他的同伴重複。惡魔有長紅鬈髮，蛇的眼睛。這是四處跟著阿茲拉斐爾的那條黑紅蟒蛇。

天使幾乎希望他會生氣──正義的怒火，明顯就像天堂對亞當和夏娃的態度──但沒辦法重燃起怒火。阿茲拉斐爾只是不容易，甚至完全不能生氣。他甚至不怨恨米迦爾驅逐拉斐爾，阿茲拉斐爾更好的另一半。

望著他的那雙蛇眼帶著那樣的熟悉，阿茲拉斐爾幾乎覺得失禮詢問惡魔的名字。他胡亂想著，在他自己心智的隱私下──這對容納整個星系般龐大的天界存在真的是非常小一塊地方，然後想──他是否在「墜落」前認識這個惡魔。當他看穿惡魔看進核心，他看見的是太陽閃焰，岩漿和在崩塌邊緣的紅巨星，壯碩到只有黑洞可以從中產生。如果阿茲拉斐爾在「墜落」前認識這名惡魔，他也被扭曲得再不能識別。

惡魔說他的名字是克蠕利，阿茲拉斐爾用一種非常失望而發炎的方式疼痛因為他沒有說他的名字是拉斐爾。他沒有顯露自己的痛苦。

和天堂那些天使完全沒有一點情誼，無望的想要和誰變熟悉，阿茲拉斐爾伸出他的翅膀──他神聖本質的微小物理展現──替他的新夥伴擋第一場雨。克蠕利聞起來像煙和香料。阿茲拉斐爾會學會這是邪惡撩人的氣味。克蠕利聞起來也像伊甸園內的森林。

~::~

地獄裡，路西法──在他們面前永遠不會再被稱為晨星──說他們是邪惡的，壞的，錯誤的。路西法對這點感到苦澀並相信他們的創造者，神，允許米迦爾和米迦爾的軍團把他們驅逐出去。神讓他們墜落進火湖，而墜落和火焰以折磨人的方式將他們扭曲成為無法被辨認的怪物。

他們是邪惡的，壞的，錯誤的──而如果這是神認為他們的樣子，如果那是神所想要的，那這就是神會_得到_的。他們會讓神_後悔_。

接著路西法和他封為公爵的墜落天使們和所有惡魔，包含曾經以拉斐爾為名的，猜想起什麼是邪惡和壞和錯誤？他們對這個完全沒有概念。什麼是糟糕的事？他們令人聯想起黑洞的毀滅力量，讓星球彼此撞擊的星際引力，具有毀滅性。毀滅是壞的嗎？

路西法叫了沒有名字，曾經以拉斐爾為名的惡魔。_神創造了地球和人類去住在地球上。_路西法漫長、努力的思考著。_去上面那邊惹點麻煩。_

他們沒有一個知道麻煩是什麼。麻煩是問問題嗎？麻煩是有和他人不同的想法嗎？麻煩是拒絕和弟兄、愛人們戰鬥然後因此被逐出天堂嗎？麻煩是自己墜落下去所以愛的人不必墜落嗎？

沒有名字的惡魔上去那邊試圖想要找出麻煩是什麼。沒有名字的惡魔看見米迦爾在和亞當跟夏娃說話，趕緊化為離他們最近的動物的樣貌──蛇。

米迦爾保證如果亞當和夏娃吃了蘋果會懲罰他們。

什麼是蘋果？

「吃」是什麼意思？

為什麼他們不被允許吃蘋果？

沒有名字的惡魔滑行、計謀，思索。這個嘛，如果人類不應該這麼做，而他們還是做了的話或許會是個麻煩──

**愛忠誠啊安心了煎熬我的愛？拜託看我**

阿茲拉斐爾就站在東門。天使以人類形體站著，小而蒼白，正在看著一顆星從地平線升起。儘管如此，惡魔還是認出阿茲拉斐爾飄逸的上帝恩典，他們更好的另一半，他們聯星系統的另一顆星。

_阿茲拉斐爾？_

但阿茲拉斐爾沒有回答。惡魔的聲音扭曲、刺耳，比風撫動草的聲響還小。阿茲拉斐爾聽不見他。他們得先近得和人類愛人一樣，阿茲拉斐爾才能聽得見惡魔微弱，無言的聲音。

沒有名字的惡魔在他還有膽子的範圍內盡可能接近。阿茲拉斐爾對他們微笑。阿茲拉斐爾碰觸他們。阿茲拉斐爾望著日出然後用奇怪的人類方式呼吸。

阿茲拉斐爾很痛苦，正在消逝正在_死去_。他們把阿茲拉斐爾留在將會成為天堂的上面是因為阿茲拉斐爾應該要被照顧，應該要保有他們的明亮，純潔和善良。阿茲拉斐爾應該要是好的，正確的，神聖而且_快樂_。

阿茲拉斐爾在難過。

路西法告訴沒有名字的惡魔去上面那邊惹點麻煩。沒有名字的惡魔惹麻煩因為他們希望能把阿茲拉斐爾從這個地方解放。如果亞當和夏娃離開伊甸園，那阿茲拉斐爾也可以。

他花了好長一段時間誘惑夏娃。沒有名字的惡魔幾乎沒有誘惑的經驗。沒有名字的惡魔學會巧言令色和操弄人心因為聰明的夏娃知道伊甸園是樂園而蘋果會是所有輕鬆、樸實樂趣的終結。

當邁塔頓懲罰亞當和夏娃，沒有名字的惡魔沒有預期被詛咒。這對他們幾乎沒有作用，不過沒有名字的惡魔對所有之後誕生的蛇形動物感到抱歉。

邁塔頓詛咒他們蠕行。

_蠕行，_沒有名字的惡魔想。_我是克蠕利。_

他們會永遠蠕行在阿茲拉斐爾背後，吞食天使關愛遺下的塵土。

克蠕利去了東門，使用男人的樣貌。「克蠕利，」被問及時他這麼介紹自己。_拜託知道我是誰。認出我。我們完整彼此。_**希望煎熬絕望愛傾慕**。

「克蠕利，」阿茲拉斐爾複述，繼續他的陳述沒有停頓。

**煎熬絕望傷痛失落**。

~::~

伊甸園後的一千年，克蠕利在美索不達米亞再次找到阿茲拉斐爾。

有艘方舟，諾亞一家會平安度過將來的暴風雨。

「你不能殺小孩子，」克蠕利懇求。惡魔是壞的錯的邪惡的，神用痛苦和絕望懲罰他們。阿茲拉斐爾不應該預報上百名無辜人類以及更多數目動物的死亡。

阿茲拉斐爾看起來感到慚愧，但他從「墜落」中學到不要質疑任何事，按照他被吩咐的做。這麼說起來他是個不可原諒的懦夫。

洪水淹到膝蓋時，克蠕利做出決定。

「你_不會_殺小孩子。」

他是壞的錯誤的邪惡的，如果神想要淹死美索不達米亞的所有人，那確保神失敗就是克蠕利的任務。路西法曾叫他去上面那邊惹點麻煩。

這肯定是麻煩吧？

一連串的惡魔奇蹟和褻瀆舉止才造出一艘木筏。只是一艘筏，他的翅膀會讓所有人保持乾燥。

他只能救那麼多人，盡可能的帶上更多小孩和懷孕婦人。他安撫所有人的情緒，以免他們的求生本能導致他們毀掉木筏還有上面載的所有人。

「你知道的，身為權天使，我的工作是要阻撓你，」阿茲拉斐爾的聲音傳來。

克蠕利嘶嘶作響。「身為惡魔。我不在乎你的工作是什麼，只要你別擋我的路。」

他很生氣。他很憤怒。這不應該發生。克蠕利不應該需要帶著一木筏的孩子和妻子在他們家人腫脹的屍體上漂浮。

阿茲拉斐爾似乎被他的怒火傷到了。克蠕利瞪著他的時後才看到兩個小孩子在天使懷中。

「拜託，」阿茲拉斐爾懇求。「讓我說完。我的工作是阻撓你……我怎麼阻撓你留給我自己解讀。」他看了木筏一眼。它非常寬大，穩固，已經漂浮在阿茲拉斐爾臀部同一高度。「我要阻撓你贏得這場造筏比賽。」

然後那個該死的渾帳開始從鄰近的其他維度裡拿出各種尺寸的船隻和木筏，手伸進星際裂縫掏出四倍、十倍大的木造結構。

克蠕利開心的嘶聲。「那是_作弊_，天使。」

「這個嘛，我從來沒有說_我_會是建造的那個人！快趕上啊，我親愛的男孩。」

_稱呼我你親愛的，你寵愛的，你的唯一，_克蠕利在他人形容器中狹小的空間裡祈求。_稱呼我你更好的另一半，你的閃耀星辰，你存在的理由。_

阿茲拉斐爾宣布自己贏了的時候稱呼他「親愛的」，在那一刻克蠕利沒有什麼比和阿茲拉斐爾一起進入星辰軌道再一次融為一體更想要的。

~::~

他們救不了所有人。然而，他們救了幾乎三百條性命。這事順利瞞過天堂，憑阿茲拉斐爾回辦公室稟報他在諾亞方舟上，而那邊唯一的人類是諾亞和諾亞的親戚。那不是說謊。

~::~

其他人都離開後克羅利和阿茲拉斐爾還留在耶穌的遺體旁好長一段時間。

「你認為……」阿茲拉斐爾停頓，整理他的思緒。「你認為我可以被原諒嗎？」

克羅利皺起眉頭。「什麼？」

「我──」阿茲拉斐爾擦擦他的眼睛。他的人類軀體產生人類眼淚，他的靈界體質讓它們變得神聖。克羅利伸手接住阿茲拉斐爾臉頰上一滴淚。

他意識到自己疼得厲害前就開始尖叫。尖叫從他正中心而來，從口中噴湧而出像一千個人在同時尖叫。數里之外，人們認為他的痛是不停的響雷而神在受苦。

「克羅利！」阿茲拉斐爾大叫。他衝過去用他神的恩典治療起水泡還沸騰冒泡的殘肢，克羅利的手所剩下的。或，至少，他試著要。

沸騰和血流停止了，但殘肢還在。克羅利跌倒在地。

「噢，不，不，_不_！」阿茲拉斐爾跪下，拉過惡魔讓他枕在自己大腿。「你這蠢蛋，你這蠢蛋蟒蛇！你做了什麼？」他把殘肢捧在雙手間，低下頭。直到那時他才意識到他沒辦法和任何人祈禱。

沒有誰會回應他為一個來自地獄的惡魔的祈禱。

「沒事的，」克羅利咕噥著，蒼白的像張紙，靈界內在出於疼痛和驚訝搖搖晃晃。「沒事的，天使，我可以的。我會治好這個。」

曾是天使拉斐爾的惡魔克羅利把手按在另一手的殘肢上，按在那邊，直到一隻新的手開始長出來。肌肉、筋、骨頭、皮膚、手指、手指甲和甚至是指節上的細小毛髮都回來了，一點一滴。當克羅利再一次完好無整時，他因為耗能過多昏倒。

當他醒來時，他被一陣來自神的恩典和光榮溫暖的刺痛，不舒服感包圍。他的頭枕在穩固的枕頭上，他呼吸著花園微弱的味道──_那個_園子──和陽光燒熱的石頭。有什麼善良的味道，天使的味道，不屬於任何特定，克羅利可以叫出名字的味道。

「天使？」他喃喃道。

阿茲拉斐爾的翅膀在他身旁撲打。「你覺得怎樣？」

「像地獄。」

「那……那算好還不好？」

「不知。」大概不算好。「發生什麼了？」

阿茲拉斐爾的手梳過他的頭髮，溫柔地解開糾纏處。「我的眼淚是神聖的，我親愛的。比聖水本身還神聖。噢，你這蠢蛋……」

「當_然_。」

不久前才有地獄的使者告訴克羅利聖水會徹底摧毀他們。這項發現在地獄裡引起一陣恐慌，地球上的惡魔數量──容易接觸到天堂復仇心濃烈、無情的天使們──大幅下降。克羅利是唯一生活在地球的惡魔，只有一小撮惡魔敢每十年左右來拜訪個幾次。

當然，天使的數量也迅速下降。聖水能毀滅惡魔，地獄業火能毀滅天使。算克羅利好運如果他能知道天堂和地獄怎麼在差不多同一個時間知道這回事。

阿茲拉斐爾和克羅利單獨身處這顆渺小骯髒藍色的圓球，飛越太空圍繞著一顆大一點的星辰。克羅利比較喜歡這樣。

他不喜歡的是發現阿茲拉斐爾哭的時候克羅利不能替他擦掉眼淚。

「算你好運，還能把那隻手長回來。」

克羅利一直有治療的天分。自始至終。他是第一個治療師。「沒什麼奇怪的。」他說。

阿茲拉斐爾帶著痛苦看著他，彷彿他才是剛剛受苦的那一個。

「怎麼了，天使？」

「怎麼了？怎麼_了_？我的眼淚可以殺了你！」他閉起雙眼低下頭，讓他們的太陽穴碰觸。「我沒辦法忍受再一次一個人。儘管你是邪魔，我生來的敵人，原罪的罪魁禍首，我的對手……我畏懼你的毀滅。如果你毀在我手上怎麼辦？」

_我會開心的就此消失_，克羅利想。他說的是，「再一次？等等，你說『再一次』是什麼意思？」_告訴我關於拉斐爾的事然後我會揭露自己身分。告訴我你會做任何事讓我回到你身邊。告訴我你有多想我，有多不在乎我是惡魔。讓我回來，讓我愛你。_

**忠誠愛急切渴求慾望希望。**

靠得那麼近，太陽穴相觸，阿茲拉斐爾似乎聽到一陣非常遙遠的細語。他接著判定這是段非常遙遠的回憶，在他認為他感覺到_讓我愛你_的情愫時。那感覺起來像拉斐爾，而拉斐爾顯然不在他身旁。這摧毀了他的意志，所有他本來要說的話蒸發為無形。

「那不重要，」阿茲拉斐爾低語。「我在『墜落』中失去了一個人而他們永遠不會回到我身邊。」

「為什麼不？」克羅利追問。「他們搞不好在這附近某個地方。是誰？你不是比什麼都還想要他們回來嗎？」

「他們永遠不會回到我身邊。」

「為什麼不。」

阿茲拉斐爾控制住眼淚，不想無意中摧毀克羅利。「我在害怕。」

克羅利閉起眼。「怕他們？我懂。因為他們是惡魔什麼的。壞的錯誤的邪惡的。」他把一聲啜泣轉成嘲諷般的嗤聲。「沒有人想要_那種東西_。」

阿茲拉斐爾的手從他頭髮中抽走，抓緊一把沙。「我害怕會沒有原諒。」

克羅利的雙眼霎時睜開。阿茲拉斐爾退開來，把翅膀收回鄰近的維度裡，存在而不被看見的地方。他轉頭不去看克羅利。

「天使？」

阿茲拉斐爾沒有回答。他溫柔的把克羅利從他大腿上移開，起身。天使拍拍他長袍上的沙，走了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推薦大家去看原文版，很親民的！


	2. 中

地獄正在學習怎麼樣才算地獄般的。克羅利身為他們在地球上的特派員，原罪的罪魁禍首，經常被要求告訴地獄什麼是壞的，錯誤的。地獄學得越多，他們的惡魔就能更邪惡，他們製造的恐怖就更恐怖。[1]

克羅利送了一份備忘錄到地獄，上面寫著：

_惡魔是不可原諒的。_

如果地獄有一張戒律表，這會排上前五項。

~::~

要知道阿茲拉斐爾說的是「不會有原諒」。這樣一個模稜兩可的陳述，很難說是誰不能被原諒，很容易了解為何克羅利曲解了意思。

克羅利，曾是拉斐爾，不知道阿茲拉斐爾在說的不是來自地獄的任何一位，而是某個他覺得應該要墜落的。

~::~

離上次他見到克羅利還不到十年，然而他感覺自己已經在每道陰影和每個街角尋找克羅利數百年之久。當他在酒館裡聽見克羅利的聲音，他像被火焰吸引的昆蟲，沒辦法阻止自己不靠近。他對於孤獨一人已經很疲憊了。

「還是個惡魔？」他問，不是因為他以為克羅利不會是惡魔，而是因為沒有辦法在上次災難性的會面後想到其他什麼來說。克羅利的怒氣爆發可以理解，對於阿茲拉斐爾要怎麼和他在地球上唯一的朋友溝通則沒有給出一點線索。

人類經常聊他們在做的事情。阿茲拉斐爾試了下，得知克羅利在鎮上誘惑人們。

而且，顯然的，克羅利從來沒有嘗過牡蠣。「喔，這個嘛，讓我誘惑你──」克羅利的身體扭過來好直接看著他，他的雙眼藏在小巧墨鏡之後，然而他的欣然之情是不可忽略的強烈。「好吧。那是……你的工作。」

克羅利臉上帶著一種非常奇怪的喜悅之情啜飲著他的酒。「你知道牡蠣是拿來做什麼的嗎？」他問。「你知道如果兩個男人到Patronus一起吃牡蠣看起來會是什麼樣子嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾，到羅馬才一小段時間，立刻想到羅馬人有多麼緊密親近。他回想起有人告訴他牡蠣是催情藥。

說起來，他想到今天稍早前看到的一對情侶，照侍較年長者的那位年輕人一路舔到較年長者的──

「朋友身分，」他澄清。「我們會以朋友身分去，別人管不著。」

克羅利上上下下打量著他，而阿茲拉斐爾被送回那段現在成了幻想的回憶。他向後仰，長袍差不多全撩開了，克羅利正在他的肌膚上留下吻痕，以舌說情，緩緩的一路向隱密處，金黃視線中帶著專屬惡魔的自豪神情，他的獠牙輕劃過柔軟緊實的肌膚──

「單純朋友，」他說，他幾乎在哀求了。他突然絕望地寧願，他什麼也沒說。

他想到拉斐爾然後希望是拉斐爾在他身邊。拉斐爾的話，他會親吻、舔舐、做愛就像人類會想和愛人做的那樣。

這是克羅利而且他們是朋友，克羅利是阿茲拉斐爾在地球上僅有的一切。

阿茲拉斐爾伸手拿掉克羅利臉上的眼鏡。蛇瞳穩穩地回望著他。沒有人類注意到，他們的注意力都奇蹟似的轉到其他地方。

「克羅利，」阿茲拉斐爾悄聲道，握著他的手。「拜託。」

惡魔沉默了一陣，捏了下阿茲拉斐爾的手。「我們只是去吃點牡蠣，我們不在他人身上做的事就和他們無關。」他無所謂地聳聳肩。「味道真的就像吃鹹味鼻涕嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾嘟起嘴。「這個嘛……」

~::~

西元537年，身為黑武士的克羅利成了個討厭鬼。

1601年，阿茲拉斐爾光是用眼神就成功賄賂克羅利讓_哈姆雷特_膾炙人口。花不上多少力氣，克羅利漫步離去時他感到充滿力量，雖然阿茲拉斐爾得騎一匹該死的馬到愛丁堡。

1793，阿茲拉斐爾被逮捕，即將斬首前克羅利剛好在同一區。阿茲拉斐爾試圖假裝他看到惡魔不覺得開心。他試圖假裝看到克羅利沒有讓他一整天、一整年的心情都好起來，讓他在地球上的存在更可以忍受一些。他試圖假裝克羅利只是個他不情不願交的朋友。他試了，騙自己，然後帶克羅利去享用可麗餅因為他不想要孤獨一個，而克羅利不只是個朋友。

1862，他們起了爭執。阿茲拉斐爾不能成為克羅利粉碎的原因。他拒絕造成他唯一朋友的毀滅！他說_深交_而當克羅利吐回_深交？_他的聲音是毒藥。在那次會面後「深交」成了他們之間醜陋的詞。克羅利不是拉斐爾，阿茲拉斐爾告訴自己。克羅利不是拉斐爾而克羅利要做什麼一點都不重要。不重要，真的，不應該重要，當然，不會重要。

聖水是個證據。在不久或遙遠的將來，克羅利預期捲入一場他贏不了的仗。聖水會_摧毀_他然後阿茲拉斐爾又會是孤零零一個了。他會太想念他的朋友。

_他是我唯一的朋友。真的，我_唯一的_朋友。_阿茲拉斐爾這麼想著。_不能夠期望我失去我更好的另一半然後我宇宙中唯一的朋友。這對我來說太過分了。_界線正在模糊。_我不能失去拉斐爾然後失去克羅利。_他的感覺正攪混、融合、劇烈翻滾。他幾乎分不清他對拉斐爾不朽的愛以及他對惡魔的情感。_克羅利是我唯一的朋友。_

然而，就時間尺度來說，克羅利當他的朋友久過他和拉斐爾曾共度的時光。

他想到曾是拉斐爾的天使，曾有一整個星系那麼大的善良治療師，曾說他存在的理由就是阿茲拉斐爾。

他想到惡魔克羅利，在他身旁已有幾千年，一同發掘，體驗人性，有著詭妙的幽默感，美麗的金黃雙眼。

他想到一座冰凍山脈的峭壁，忖思他是否在下滑……

並不重要。他不會把聖水給他的朋友，給克羅利，只是(only)他的朋友也是他唯一(only)的朋友。有個生氣到不回他的信，出於怨恨睡過一整個世紀的克羅利總比沒有克羅利好。

~::~

那年1941，阿茲拉斐爾剛剛被迫面對真相。克羅利正在走遠，預期天使跟上。他的書安全的在他懷中，惡魔將他們從爆炸中救出。阿茲拉斐爾免於被無形體化因為克羅利及時干預──因為來自地獄的惡魔走在受祝聖的地面上拯救阿茲拉斐爾免於什麼？書面報告。他的雙腳有被燙傷嗎？那疼痛有逐漸銳利像從赤腳走在沙灘上到赤身裸體走在太陽表面上嗎？他看著克羅利──夢幻的，疼愛的，全心奉獻的──然後看見惡魔一拐一拐差點跌倒，立刻又把自己姿態調正繼續向前大搖大擺前進。

他趕緊跟上克羅利，真相沉甸甸的坐在胸膛中，在他肩上，在他喉嚨深處，舌尖。

_我愛你_，他覺得這在他全身共鳴。_我是這麼愛你。_

這是對拉斐爾的背叛因為他和拉斐爾是為了彼此而造的，這對克羅利不公平因為亞莿拉斐永遠得選擇天堂優先於他，這對阿茲拉斐爾是場悲劇因為他實在永遠無法被原諒，不是嗎？

他在克羅利能進車前趕上惡魔。「嘿，讓我──」他在克羅利前跪下，捧起一隻穿著鞋的腳，然後是另一腳。作為一位上千年不受管束的天使，他成為了一名受尊重的治療師。他開心地感覺到燒傷逐漸消退為無有。儘管疲憊，但開心。

他往上望著克羅利而克羅利目光中帶著如此強烈的情緒，他的雙眼在墨鏡之後閃閃發亮。又，或者，那不是種情緒。那是屬於人類性慾的表情嗎？

克羅利看著他，彷彿阿茲拉斐爾是一切他所渴望的。阿茲拉斐爾不知道對此要怎麼做。

天使拒絕往前在突起的膝蓋或緊實大腿上落下一個吻。他拒絕。他不能。

_我不想要_，他想。_我不會！_

「來吧，天使，」克羅利沙啞地說。他清了清喉嚨，拉著阿茲拉斐爾手肘把他拉起身。「來送你回家，嗯？」

他差一點就感謝惡魔但及時阻止自己。「好，拜託了。」他加上，因為像_我愛你_這樣的字眼就要脫口而出。「你會想要和我小酌一番嗎？我至少能這麼做。」

克羅利對他抬起一條眉毛。「當然，天使。去天堂的何不？」

~::~

1967年，阿茲拉斐爾背著天堂和自己的期願給了克羅利裝在格紋保溫杯的聖水。在不久或遙遠的未來，克羅利會用到聖水。那對克羅利太危險了，太痛苦，太折騰，會被用眾人所知對惡魔最恐怖的方式徹底毀滅。而那對_阿茲拉斐爾_，需要知道克羅利存在在地球上某個角落即使本身在星球的另一端而阿茲拉斐爾幾個世紀都沒看過他，也會是那樣。

如果說阿茲拉斐爾學到過什麼事，那就是他不總能擁有他想要的。他可以擁有很多，可以有很多美好的回憶，但他不被允許擁有克羅利，比他不能擁有拉斐爾還多。

是的，在未來的某個時間點，克羅利會使用聖水。但願不是在他自己身上。然而很可能會是。不管，如果阿茲拉斐爾給他聖水，他至少可以有克羅利多一些時間。如果克羅利按照他自己的計畫，如果他從教堂裡偷聖水而天堂發現──他們_會_，尤其因為他是原罪的罪魁禍首──克羅利會被馬上摧毀。阿茲拉斐爾還沒準備好道別。他還沒準備好不會有道別的_機會_。

他不能。他無法忍受。

他早該明瞭克羅麗會發現真相。儘管戴著墨鏡，阿茲拉斐爾知道克羅利已經摸索出他愛和忠誠的情愫。那表現在他問「我會送你一程。任何你想去的地方」的方式。他的聲音溫柔，舉止溫柔。阿茲拉斐爾在他們之間流動的能量中感到如果他說_帶我回家和我做愛，和我融合為一，表現你有多愛我，告訴我你是為了我而造的，_那克羅利會立刻誠實地這麼做。阿茲拉斐爾知道從他身上流往克羅利和克羅利流往他的渴望、需求和愛。他終於在二十多年前承認了這件事。

他很確定這在更早以前就存在了。

「你對我來說太快了，克羅利。」他悄聲道。而這是真的。亞次拉斐爾還沒準備好。

他還沒準備好和拉斐爾道別，他還沒準備好原諒自己，他還沒準備好踏出在冰凍山頂的那一步，他不停往下滑的那座。在那裡，某天，他可能「墜落」。

~::~

路西法曾告訴他去上面那邊惹點麻煩。克羅利最終透過觀察人類摸索出怎麼惹麻煩。他學到死亡、饑荒、性侵、虐待、偷竊、謀殺、嫉妒、憤怒、擄掠和看著光離開某人的雙眼因為他下論他們的性命比他的還不值得。他學到如何在法律系統中作弊，如何賄賂警察，如何讓無辜者頂上罪名，如何在21世紀藏一個奴隸，如何腐敗一個政治人物。他學會化妝來掩蓋瘀痕，笑容掩蓋恐懼，寫日記藏起充滿恨意而褻瀆的想法。他發覺手鐐腳銬和皮鞭和香菸燙痕和骨折和酷刑工具。他沒有開啟(find)西班牙宗教審判庭，第一次或第二次世界大戰，諸聖嬰孩殉道[2]，黑死病，索多瑪和娥摩拉，雅各賓恐怖統治，蓋達組織，奴隸制，戀童癖，血淚之路[3]，或其他幾十萬件沾染人類過去、現在、或未來的悲劇──它們找上(found)他。

路西法告訴他去上面那邊惹點麻煩。克羅利胡亂猜想，當他把人類製造的麻煩歸功於自己，地獄是否認為他是所有造物中最惡劣、髒汙、噁心的生物，對其他生靈做出這些事。他們肯定沒有注意到克羅利在他的備忘錄中撒謊。克羅利告訴他們關於壞的、醜惡的、錯誤的、痛苦的。所有地獄中的惡魔向他學習。對於他們收到受詛的靈魂，最糟的在他們自己靈魂的圖景中被折磨，沒那麼惡毒的被鎖在辦公桌上，被迫剩下的永恆時光中辦公。惡魔進行一堆誘惑因為他們知道當人類的靈魂沒有上升到天堂時是錯誤的、壞的。偶爾，惡魔犯下一些謀殺和財產損毀。地獄中的惡魔對於他們惹出的麻煩總能開懷說笑一番。若不是必須得，他們沒有任何一個和克羅利說話，這位可能或可能沒有要為所有地球上發生過的壞事負責的。

哈斯塔和里戈談論牧師和政治人物。他們不相信他因為他的備忘錄遠比任何一次當面報告要更駭人聽聞而不可原諒。他們需要知道那裡永遠有個惡魔是真的無可救贖的，他們可以推展底線犯下沒有說出的暴行，而他們永遠會比克羅利更被喜愛、更不被憎恨。

「如果惡魔信任來信任去，這世界還不亂了套？」里戈說。但這不是真的因為他和哈斯塔在「墜落」之前曾是一個聯星系統，他們在任何事上都信任彼此。他們這麼想不過是因為相信不被信任是錯誤的、壞的。因此，惡魔不應該是值得信任的。

惡魔也應該充滿憎恨，所以他們全心全意恨克羅利──不只是原罪的罪魁禍首，還是所有罪惡的罪魁禍首。至少他們這樣認為。

他們怎麼可能知道更多？

路西法告訴他去上面那邊惹點麻煩。克羅利，他們相信，弄出了所有麻煩，搞得天啟四騎士幾乎沒有什麼事情可以做。

他們交過敵基督，克羅利簽名。

「我們應該告訴他不要吃掉嗎？」里戈問，因著克羅利向他們最後說的字是義大利文的「食物」(根據哈斯塔的說法)而擔憂。克羅利曾告訴地獄關於食人，有謠言那個惡魔曾在人還活著時生吃他們。

「那是敵基督，」哈斯塔反駁。他看來非常不自在。「我相信他知道？」

~::~

世界末日？

當然。這個嘛，如果一切都結束了，或許阿茲拉斐爾就不會再在乎了。

「理所當然我們這邊會贏。」他說。他這麼說因為他被預期要，被預期要參戰，被預期要為此感到高興。

他並不。

如果阿茲拉斐爾有，克羅利絕對不會說服他幫忙停止天啟。

~::~

在亭子裡，克羅利說惡魔的職業描述包含不可原諒。

阿茲拉斐爾並不知道就是克羅利自己頒下這條戒令的，不知道克羅利是在耶穌的遺體旁更久以前就受阿茲拉斐爾啟發。

這是為何克羅利在那裡，就在書店外面時不相信阿茲拉斐爾。

「像你這麼聰明怎麼可以那麼_笨？_」克羅利懇求要知道。

阿茲拉斐爾看著他，眼神柔和，受傷。「我原諒你。」

無庸置疑，這就是克羅利認為阿茲拉斐爾在撒謊的點。宇宙就要毀滅而阿茲拉斐爾不願意和他一起逃走。天使大概只是希望他們離別的友好一些。

謊言使克羅利陷入一陣苦澀、心碎的狂亂。

「我壓根兒都不會想到你！」他大喊。

他回公寓的整條路上都想著阿茲拉斐爾，他布置聖水陷阱時想著阿茲拉斐爾，天使真的打電話來時他想著阿茲拉斐爾，阿茲拉斐爾是在他在電話答錄機中一甩掉哈斯塔後立刻趕去的第一個地方。

書店燒毀了，阿茲拉斐爾不見蹤影。

~::~

「我失去了我最好的朋友，」克羅利啜泣。阿茲拉斐爾的影像在他面前晃動、褪色像道海市蜃樓。他一半相信這是他媽的醉到一個真正的人類會早就因此酒精中毒死亡的副作用。

阿茲拉斐爾，不管處於哪個維度，似乎沒辦法把視線對焦在克羅利身上，就像他是單單憑著聲音在找克羅利。他因為這個承認停下，微露同情心當他說「我很抱歉聽到這個消息」。

克羅利希望阿茲拉斐爾會再多說一點點。某些他知道克羅利是失去了阿茲拉斐爾的跡象。他渴望任何一丁點證據顯示阿茲拉斐爾明白這對克羅利來說有多麼艱難，他曾相信他從創世那一刻就愛著的存在永遠消失了，毀滅，再也無法碰觸。

_我不能再這麼做了，_克羅利意識到。_我沒辦法。_

如果他們活過這一切，克羅麗會和天使坐下來好好談一談房間裡那頭「拉斐爾形狀」的大象。他們會講到房間裡那隻「你不能原諒我是惡魔」的鯨魚。他們會討論火柴盒裡「我們很明顯愛彼此勝過我們在乎天堂或地獄還是什麼不然我們幾千年前早就砍了對方了」的星球。

_我不能再失去他了，_克羅利想。他開著他賓利的燃燒殘骸越過地獄業火，想像一切安好。一定得是，不然他再也不會見到他的天使了。這是他們阻止世界末日，擁有一個不是在戰場前線彼此對望的未來的最後機會。

_祝他褔的這一切，天使，_他苦澀的對自己想。_為什麼你不能跟我一起逃走就好？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 原作者在這裡拼命玩雙關：Hell/Hellish, demonic/demons, terrible/terror。這邊放上供大家自行玩味 [return to text]  
[2] 諸聖嬰孩殉道：  
這個，這個是新約聖經記載的故事。耶穌出生大家都很開心，除了大希律王。他一氣之下下令殺了全城兩歲以下的孩子。  
結果救世主當然被爸媽帶著逃走啦。暴君+笨蛋真的無藥可救。  
[return to text]  
[3] 血淚之路：  
美國原住民被迫遷移的悲慘經過。輸入"the Trail of Tears"可以查詢到更多相關結果  
[return to text]  



	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻床戲使我痛苦。但願我翻的還能看

關於天啟最驚人的一點就是它沒有發生。

阿茲拉斐爾那晚和克羅利一起回家，仍然不可置信。他眼角餘光瞥向惡魔。曾有多少次克羅利說他要離開？曾有多少次阿茲拉斐爾說他們連朋友都不是，說他根本不_喜歡_克羅利？曾有多少次他們說謊、傷害彼此。

他們沉默的爬上克羅利的公寓。惡魔緊張的察看一陣，從一個房間到另一個房間彷彿有什麼事出錯了。就阿茲拉斐爾能看見的，沒有任何事不在軌道內。這只是讓惡魔更緊繃。他領著阿茲拉斐爾到他的臥室，眼神盡是疲憊。門在他們背後鎖上。

阿茲拉斐爾盯著床看。和甚至連張床都沒有的阿茲拉斐爾不同──他看不出睡覺的目的──克羅利有張非常寬闊慣用的床。酷炫昂貴，當然，但被子是凌亂的，有種舒適、平靜的氛圍，訴說漫長小時的休憩和安慰。

手臂繞在他腰圍，冰涼、微乾的唇碰到他下巴。「我們在我們自己這一邊了，天使，」克羅利低聲道，那麼溫和又柔情繾綣。「我們不必擔心天堂或地獄，天使或惡魔。我們可以只是我們自己。我們可以有只有我們自己。請不要說我還是太快了。我們這樣享受，會感覺很好的。」

惡魔的手在他的腹部顫抖。他抱著阿茲拉斐爾，像害怕天使會直接從窗戶飛出去。

阿茲拉斐爾幾乎放鬆了。然後他感到_我更好的另一半_的情愫，然後認為那是和在拉斐爾在一起那段時光的回憶。他緊緊閉起眼。「不會。」

他們靠得那麼緊，他感覺克羅利猛地一縮。

「我愛你，」他承認。「而我是個懦夫。這是我不能原諒我自己的事。」

「你不能──因為愛我？等，等一下──_你自己_？你不能原諒_你自己_？」一個兩千年前克羅利曾有的誤解突然爬出來讓所有事情更糟。

「那是不可原諒的。」他和拉斐爾曾說他們是被造來要愛對方的。「我寧願我沒有這樣的感覺。」

克羅利踉蹌退開。「你真的恨我是個惡魔恨成_這樣_嗎？」

直到那時阿茲拉斐爾才發覺他們在進行兩場非常不一樣的對話。他唰一聲轉身。「不！不，我親愛的男孩，不是那樣。我──」天使不應該這麼說，但，「我恨_我自己_。」他低聲哭泣，眼淚落下時和克羅利拉開些距離。「拉斐爾墜落了而我只是站在那邊看著。我也想墜落，你知道嗎？噢，但你怎麼能了解？拉斐爾是我的一切，我更好的另一半，我存在的理由──我沒有在那裡拯救拉斐爾免於墜落而我希望我會跟上，但我_害怕_，我是個_懦夫_，我恨我自己！我覺得從那之後我就好像在滑行，從山壁溜下來，永遠差一步就到地獄，但從來沒發生。我還是個天使而我的拉斐爾在地獄某個地方，是個惡魔，而我甚至從來沒有機會說再見。」他縮成一團。一坨崩碎，慘白的混亂玷汙克羅利無瑕的地板。「我是被造來愛拉斐爾的，拉斐爾是為我而造的然而，_我在這裡_，我愛你而失去你的想法痛苦到我無法忍受，但我也沒辦法擁有你因為那會是背棄拉斐爾。我真的很糟糕，是個罪無可赦的天使。」

他在對自己的一陣怒火中，伸出翅膀拔下神的恩典和神聖組成的羽毛，往克羅利的臥室和宇宙裡一撒。微小，苦澀的奇蹟在他羽毛碰到的遙遠星球上發生。

「天使，不，**停下來！**」克羅利抓住他淚痕滿布的手然後──

然後吻了他。就在那裡，在他唇上嘗到鹽。

克羅利沒有燒起來。

_我不懂，_阿茲拉斐爾想，但他接著被其他東西轉移注意力，其他的東西，某樣熟悉的東西就在克羅利唇之後，他需要自己去嘗。阿茲拉斐爾的舌頭碰到克羅利的。他嘗到了情愫、光、熱，想起一種沒有單字的語言。

**愛忠誠焦慮痛苦哀傷請不要傷害你自己留在我身邊。**

克羅利的嘴溫柔的觸碰著他，又一次，又一次然後更深入，把阿茲拉斐爾往下推所以他能把天使血跡斑斑而濕潤的雙手按在他頭上，阻止它們對他所愛的繼續造成傷害。他跨坐在天使大腿上，把自己體重壓在他上面好讓他保持不動。

**愛我記得我我始終在這裡我原諒你拜託不要傷害你自己。**

_我不懂，_阿茲拉斐爾再一次這麼想，儘管或許他懂。

_求求你，_一個迫切的聲音從遙遠的地方悄聲道，安靜得就像最輕柔的風拂過草葉。_我想要的只是保你平安。我想要的只是保你平安。我想要的只是和你在一起。_

如果阿茲拉斐爾肺裡還有空氣他會驚呼。克羅利吻他、嘗著神聖淚水還奇蹟倖存了多久，他就忘記呼吸了多久。惡魔的煙和香料味道如今印在天使身上，誘人。「拉斐爾？」

「我知道我應該要告訴你的，」克羅利啜泣。「我想要過好多次了。但是你從來不──你說會沒有原諒而我以為你恨_我_。我以為你不能接受我是這個樣子。然後──然後我知道你愛我，但我不能確定你會不會想要我，如果我告訴你我究竟是誰。你愛我，但你的舉動總是像你希望你不。我只是──_幹_──我不知道怎麼告訴你我很害怕。我很害怕。_我_是懦夫。我不想要你離開我。」

「你拋棄了我！」阿茲拉斐爾大叫。「你他**媽的渾帳**！」他尖叫。那是在茶壺中燉了幾千年的怒火剛剛開始沸騰的噪音。「如果我是個暴力的天使，我現在就會把你揍到半死不活。我會，噢，我_會_，你相信我。你！你！而這整段時間你都知道。我很痛苦，因為失去你而傷痛，因為我想要其他人厭惡自己，而那個其他人一直以來都是你。這就是身為一個惡魔真正的意味嗎──讓被造來要愛你的那位無止盡的受苦？」

「你以為這對我來說只是在公園繞上一圈那樣簡單嗎？我是被造來愛你的而你就在那裡，永遠在我身邊。每次當我以為我們要談論到這件事時，以為我們會重新在一起，你就一陣慌亂下飛也似的逃了。」克羅利不算以耐心著稱，他咬緊牙根，嘶聲從齒縫透出。「我墜落去了地獄，得寫那該死的說明書解釋作為惡魔的_意義_是什麼而唯一一件讓整件事值得的事，唯一一件讓我可以忍受這整個受祝福的宇宙的事，就是能行走在你身旁。」他語調轉柔。拇指來回輕快撫著在他掌握中的敏感手腕內側。「我是被造來愛你的，而我又一次愛上了你。」

「好啊，真是沒關係什麼的，」阿茲拉斐爾狠狠的說，呲牙咧嘴。「只要你有吃苦，我想我們就打平了，嗯？」

「我不知道我還能怎麼說我他媽的害怕如果我告訴你真相你會做什麼！」克羅利喪氣的呻吟。「你說你不能被原諒因為你是個懦夫──好吧，或許我也是。我們可以一起當不可原諒的懦夫嗎？可以嗎？」

阿茲拉斐爾收起下顎，突出嘴唇，他瞇起眼，看起來充滿正義的怒火就像他會從空中召喚出他許久前失去的火焰劍然後砍了克羅利。

「求求你，我很抱歉，」克羅利悄聲道。「我很害怕。我不能忍受失去你。如果我告訴你而你回了天堂怎麼辦？我沒辦法上去那邊，天使。你會永遠不再回來。」

「我永遠_不會_──」

「我憑什麼知道？」

「你懂我！」

「我以為我懂！」他心痛的看著阿茲拉斐爾在己翅膀上扯出的張明缺口。「結果我並不。我從來不知道你怪罪你自己。我以為你怪罪我。我只是──不認為你會想要我回來。你從來沒有談論過我。」

「我總是在談論你？」

「沒有對_我_。」

「我向你保證，我狡猾對手的話題經常在辦公室裡出現。」

「不是！不是_現在的_我。舊的我。那個──拉斐爾的我。」

阿茲拉斐爾艱困的吞了口口水。「那太痛苦了。曾有一次，在羅馬，你在說人們喜歡做什麼和牡蠣的作用，而我想到我們──作為惡魔的你──就像那樣，親密有性，那太痛了因為我明白我沒有先想到拉斐爾。我怎麼能談論拉斐爾，我被造的目的，對克羅利，我愛上的惡魔？幾千年來我覺得自己像個對自己的叛徒，而我甚至只能在你為了我走在受祝聖的地板上時才能對自己坦承事實。」

「天使，」他說。不確定接下來該說什麼，他放開阿茲拉斐爾的手腕，掌心漂移到受傷的翅膀上。作為靈界能量和星塵的造物，要修復翅膀不容易又極端耗能。

「拜託不要，」天使低聲道。「時間過了就會恢復的。」

「修復得不夠好。」

阿茲拉斐爾握住他的手腕放到自己胸膛，他的人類心臟跳動的位置。天使的眼睛往上抬望著他然後，一隻手握著克羅利清瘦的一雙手腕，他另一隻手拿下墨鏡。

「我不能原諒自己的其中一個原因，」阿茲拉斐爾說。「是因為我是為拉斐爾造的，而我認為我愛上了別人。那是因為你。因為你是拉斐爾而我是為你而造的，你頑皮又聰明又狡猾又對我很好。某個程度來說，我一定一直知道你的真實身分。意識層面，我壓根沒猜到。我恨我自己為了_你_背叛你。這是為什麼我會對你那麼，那麼_生氣_。」

他嘆息。「而另一部分是因為你墜落了而我……我沒有跟上。我幾乎掉下去了，就在邊緣。其他天使把我拉回去，告訴我你做了你的決定而我是主的天使，我不需要墜落……實際上，我還是可以墜落。如果我真的想，他們完全沒辦法阻止我。在相隔的這段期間，唯一阻止我就是我自己的膽怯。那時候我不想要墜落。現在我還是不想墜落。」

阿茲拉斐爾把翅膀收回維度間形成的口袋空間。眼不見為淨。翅膀仍在疼痛、抽動，他想要保留那份痛，需要保持那份專注。

「我害怕墜落。我不想被打入地獄，克羅利。」

克羅利往下看著他。「我也不想你墜落，天使。」

「你應該要！這樣我們就可以在一起了。」

「為什麼我們現在不能在一起？」

阿茲拉斐爾停下。「因為我是個天使而你是惡魔。我們如果試圖結合大概會爆炸。像我們過去一樣融為一體的話。我還在思考為什麼你沒有因為喝下我的淚被摧毀殆盡。邪魔。」

「我喝了你的淚，」克羅利像在佈道一樣開講。「我舔過你的口腔內。你的血在我的手上。」他失神思索了一下。「你愛我，這改變了一切。那是你說的，對吧？你在八十年前承認了你愛我。而你是被造來愛我的。如果你是被造來傷害我的就不會有什麼幫助了，不是嗎？」

「如果是那樣，我的眼淚從一開始就不應該傷害到你。」

「你那時候不知道我是拉斐爾也並不完全愛著我克羅利的身分。那是個大差別。」

「這完全沒有道理。」

「不要叫我解釋這一切因為我不覺得這是要有道理的。如果說這只是要這樣_存在_(meant to _be_)呢。如果我我們注定會在一起(meant to be)呢。

「那你浪費了我們存在的六千年沒有告訴我你的真實身分。」阿茲拉斐爾好一陣子沒有放下他的憤憤不平和怒火，克羅利開始覺得他應該鬆開阿茲拉斐爾往後退，準備被砍。

想不到，阿茲拉斐爾消氣了。「我也浪費了那些時間。我一直想要問你──我希望你就_是_拉斐爾──但我不敢。我從來就沒有那個膽。我沒辦法原諒我自己沒有阻止他們逼你墜落。我沒辦法原諒自己沒有和你一起墜落。如果──如果你能原諒我這些……或許我可以原諒你。或許我真的懂，只有一點，關於太害怕說出真相。」

「原諒你？」克羅利搖頭。「天使，我從來沒有_怪罪_你。我──你必須知道一件事。烏列爾和聖德芬那一群，他們要把我推下去墜落，我叫你，然後。你知道他們，你知道他們是群混帳。你一定知道了。我叫了你的名字而他們說你也是個叛徒。他們要逼你也一起墜落。我不能讓他們，我不能讓他們把你踢出來送到他們把我們其他人送走的地方。我不能讓神為了我做的事懲罰你。我告訴他們你是無辜的，你盡所可能說服我。然後，當我看見你，你還那麼遙遠，但我_看見_你──我放手。我墜落是為了讓你不要墜落。」

阿茲拉斐爾安靜地哭泣著。「我需要你。」

「同有此感。」

「我是那麼需要你。他們在天堂外開了職位的那一刻，我就接了。我需要離開他們所有人。我需要你。」

克羅利的下唇顫抖，他咬緊好讓顫抖停住。「路西法告訴我上去地面上惹點麻煩。」他笑了，痛苦、濕潤的聲音。「你在那裡而你_完全_不認得我。而你是那麼哀傷。你好悲傷。我恨天堂和天堂的所有天使沒有把你照顧得更好。我鬆手了而感覺像，下一次我見到你，你在消磨殆盡，放棄存在。我必須把你從伊甸園弄出來，給你一個成長茁壯的理由。我需要你，但在一切之上，我需要你_快樂_。」

「我那時和你在一起最快樂，」阿茲拉斐爾抱怨。「我現在還是跟你在一起最快樂。」

「我原諒你，」克羅利說。「我原諒你沒有墜落。我存在這些年做過最容易的事，扣除掉愛你。那完全不用力氣。我是被造來愛你的。原諒你？次一等容易。沒有什麼需要被原諒的。」

緩慢但堅定的，阿茲拉斐爾將雙臂環繞克羅利肩膀，把他拉下來。他給克羅利的是羽毛般輕盈的吻，在他額頭、眼瞼、鼻尖、有傷風化的顴骨、下巴，最後，飽含渴望的，雙脣。

「我還是非常生氣、沮喪，」他承認。「我原諒你。我永遠不會忘記，但我可以原諒你。」

克羅利讓自己重重沉甸在他的天使身上。「你甚至不需要原諒。只要別趕我走。別說我太快了。說你不能原諒我，但你還是愛我。」

「你這個老蠢蛋。」阿茲拉斐爾喃喃道。「我愛你。我過去愛你。我會一直愛你。」

「_阿茲拉斐爾_。」

他們接吻，舌頭互碰然後──

**愛忠誠痛苦安慰解脫傾慕怒火原諒。**

克羅利的指尖溜下阿茲拉斐爾的下顎、順著喉嚨，解開領結推開擋路的吊帶和夾克。阿茲拉斐爾扭出糾纏的布料品嘗惡魔肉體的煙味和辛香，品嘗昂貴古龍水和往日塵粒。有鹽，硫磺和陽光。

他特愛下顎和下唇間的凹陷。克羅利尋求更多吻的方式使他顫抖，冰涼、微裂雙脣和溫暖、興奮皮膚的愛撫取悅了他對於濃郁香味和迷人質料的享樂傾向。

**渴望慾望激情性慾？想要更多需要更多赤裸？溫暖熟悉對。**

_讓我們融為一體，_阿茲拉斐爾想。他們可能會爆炸，分別身為天使和惡魔之類的。

值得的。

_需要兩個_，克羅利指出，他們微笑著再次接吻，牙齒阻撓，濕潤美好。

在他們微小人類身軀的狹窄限制內，很難取出一者的天堂本質和另一者的地獄本質，相互融合而不一不小心就摧毀他們身處的這個星系外加仙女座星系──離銀河最近的星系。

_我們會很小心，_阿茲拉斐爾發誓。_非常小心。你永遠應該小心，在第一次做愛的時候。_

_我們之前像這樣做愛過，_克羅利回覆。_我們以前基本上就是這樣存在著──_但他們不想要再談論那個了，所以他們避開那個字以及字詞附加的痛苦記憶。_不過，已經好長一段時間了_，他吐出。他已經解開阿茲拉斐爾的襯衫直到紥進褲管處。當然，還有一件內衣。_老天爺啊，你穿好多層衣服。_

_這才得體。_

_這是靠北的煩人，這是。_

克羅利的情感和無字的對話還是那麼安靜，處在那麼奇怪的波段，阿茲拉斐爾覺得他掙扎著要聽見和聽清楚一個對克羅利來說太低沉太嘎嘎作響的嗓音，如果他們溝通的方式可以被說是包含聲音。

太狂喜能再次這樣擁有克羅利，阿茲拉斐爾直接選擇掙扎，飢渴的感受所有感情和渴望。

_我感覺到你的邊界，_阿茲拉斐爾長呻吟了聲。他的手溜到克羅利的襯衫底下，他正感受惡魔背部的肌肉和柔軟皮膚。_噢，這真的是你。_岩漿和紅巨星和太陽閃焰感覺更熟悉當阿茲拉斐爾加入他們。這感覺像毀滅和疼痛和煎熬。

阿茲拉斐爾沉進去，帶著原諒和善良和解脫。他們互相交纏的地景，在克羅利的臥室之內並奇蹟似的沒有在他們燃燒明亮得像一顆非常小的星辰，變動又重組又重塑時把任何東西點燃。遺跡的醜陋之處──不只是在惡魔身上，兩者都有──變得像金繕瓷器。他們個別的裂痕和尖銳面所在處，他們的片段被放在他們相合的地方──部分的克羅利混勻、契和，鑲進阿茲拉斐爾，反之亦然──金色光芒將他們焊和在一起。

**愛忠誠傾慕解脫寬慰沒有疼痛慾望渴望性慾愛。**

_你感覺起來真好，_克羅利想。這是個響亮、有自信的回響而不是脆弱的。

_你完整了我，我更好的另一半，_阿茲拉斐爾歡呼。

**渴望性慾愛慾望期望累積撩動歡愉亢奮。**

_這不一樣！_阿茲拉斐爾驚叫。緊實的一球壓力正在穩定攀升，感覺異樣的好。

_我想我們的人類軀體在做一些事，_克羅利嘀咕。天堂和地獄的本質在電子的間隙混和，盡可能降低干擾。如果規模再更大，他們可能不小心把他們自己無形體化。

克羅利從他們交和的星際引力抽回來一丁點看看什麼在造成這種像是性行為中接近高潮的感覺。

他回到阿茲拉斐爾，他們混勻、鉗和直到他們融為一體。

_噢_，他們想。_我們傻氣的人類軀體。多麼原始。_他們旋繞，舞蹈，用愛碰觸彼此的疤。

他們意識到他們是造成所有蛇類被詛咒要用肚子蠕行的兇手。_我們會對蛇類好一點_，他們決定。

他們意識到他們從來沒有對天堂表達反對意見，儘管像索多瑪和娥摩拉那些對人類犯下的罪行。那些城市被摧毀到剩下鹽和荒蕪，而他們怎麼可能預期在只有一點警告的情況下疏散所有無辜的人？_那是我們的錯_，他們承認，感到傷心。_我們將來會做得更好。_

他們意識到他們對人類的一切罪感到罪惡感──第一次和第二次世界大戰，諸聖嬰孩殉道，黑死病，飢荒，疾病，性侵，虐待，腐敗的警察，種族主義，性別歧視，老年歧視，健全中心主義，自私自利的牧師，汙染，和其他幾十萬件人們說是惡魔造成的事，但撒旦已經幾百萬年沒有來到地面上而惡魔們在地球上透過僕人克羅利行動，克羅利沒有做那些事。

克羅利是他們的一部分而他們知道他們並不該負責，這讓他們感覺更糟。為人類感到哀傷，不需要挑撥就傷害彼此。

他們看見奇蹟、和平、善舉。他們看到無家可歸的人送出僅有的五塊錢確保一個孩子沒有餓到。他們看見一群人一起清理一條河，種樹，支持改變，造成改變，_我有一個夢_，他們看見改變發生，看見開心的孩子在開心的家裡，看見受擊打者以及曾經破碎者的成長，因為看見他們煥然一新而驕傲。他們看見復原和新生和接納和做好事的好人。他們碰過旺加裏·瑪塔伊，珍古德，貝蒂‧威廉斯，梅里德·科里根·麥奎爾，德蕾莎修女，馬丁路德金，納爾遜‧曼德拉，斐德列克‧班亭。

噢，這個世界上充滿了糟糕的事和壞事。但世界上也有善意。這是種平衡。

他們緩解他們的罪惡感，為他們自己找到原諒。

**狂喜性慾撩動壓力愉悅緊密。**

_人類身體還真耗費心力_，他們結論。他們考慮棄撩起的性慾不動。

他們停下自己。

_可能會很有趣。我們從來沒有做過這個。我們可以一起擁有這個。_

分開彼此是個緩慢的過程。新的界線必須在阿茲拉斐爾結束克羅利開始的比喻性沙中劃下。他們靈界本體必須被塞回他們狹小的人類軀殼。就像他們的靈界本體一樣尋求結合在一起的人類軀殼。

有些事可能在他們回到人類身軀時變得令人困惑。克羅利看著他自己的臉因愉悅皺縮起。「我看起來真可笑。」他嘶到，不太能停止臀部繼續往緊實，濕滑的熱度衝刺。

「噢，噢，噢──」克羅利的聲音說，但不是克羅利。「噢，拜託，別停。我們是對的，這真好。噢，這真_棒──對！_」削瘦的雙腿纏在他寬厚的腰上把他拉進更深。「別停，別停，這真_不可思議_。」

克羅利花了一下看著他的手。顯然不是他習慣的那雙。「喂，預言說了什麼有關選擇以何面孔的事？」

「克羅利，我_發誓_，專心！」他的手在克羅利的背上往下抓──或，實際上，他自己的背。這對克羅利來說非常困惑，他以為自己會出現在克羅利軀體裡。他不介意享受正在發生的事，如果他能找出怎麼運用現在擁有的臀部。它們不像他習慣的那副那麼鬆。

「你明白我正在用你自己的身體在幹你，對吧？」

「而且如果你停下來的話，我會_摧毀_你，」在惡魔身體中的天使保證。他一部分的神之正義在那雙金色蛇瞳閃耀。

「這其實有點性感，」克羅利嘀咕。「再威脅我一次，我覺得那對我有點作用。」他直覺性的停下動作。

阿茲拉斐爾沒有威脅他。相反的，他的哀號聲像是克羅利剛剛拒絕他一本珍‧奧斯丁親筆簽名的初版書。除了比較性感一點。

「噢，撒旦，」克羅利氣音。「那_絕對_對我有作用。我被我自己撩到很奇怪嗎？」他碰觸他的胸膛和他的柔軟肚腩和他淺白的毛髮。

不太是刻意的，他非常起勁的對他更好的另一半做起愛來。「去他的，」他的嗓音粗糙，低下頭親吻阿茲拉斐爾，嘴微張而濕滑。「我想要這個太久了。我要直接做下去。」

「對，就是那樣，」阿茲拉斐爾求他。「就是那樣，做下去，要了我，_噢_，我現在懂為什麼人類總是在這麼做了。我感覺到了，我感覺到_你_。」他的手梳過克羅利的淺色頭髮。「現在，這是個奇怪的念頭──那是我。我感覺到_我_。」他往克羅利弓起身，叫出來讓整個地球聽見，射在他們的腹部和胸膛。

阿茲拉斐爾癱回床上──他們什麼時候到床上的？──然後唇腫脹、微張的看著他，雙眼半張，臉頰通紅。

「我從來沒有想過我會目睹_自己_射精。」克羅利發牢騷，雖然他還是覺得他的人類面孔之後阿茲拉斐爾的精華十分勾人心弦。

「嗯，」阿茲拉斐爾同意。「你正穿著容納了我六千年的身體，我正穿著你的。」他在克羅利胸口、肩膀上描摹魔符和已被遺忘的語言。「我們是一個存在。為另一方而造的。如果你仔細想，我們的人類軀體就等同於衣服，不是有些知心伴侶會相互交換衣服穿嗎？」

「你對被你自己肛沒有意見嗎？」克羅利問，倒抽口氣。同時阿茲拉斐爾挺起應和他的戳刺，在他周圍縮緊，雙腿推近推緊。阿茲拉斐爾已經自己高潮過了，他現在一心一意要帶克羅利達到他的。

「我看見你，」阿茲拉斐爾感覺。「我感覺到我自己，我的肌膚，我的陰莖，我的頭髮──但我看見_你_。我看見我更好的另一半，我最親愛的，我心所親愛的，我親愛的男孩。我看見我一生的摯愛，我存在的理由，我一切事務的伴侶。」

克羅利嗚咽。戳刺變得不太連續。阿茲拉斐爾笑了，得意洋洋，故弄玄虛。

「我看見你，還有另一件事。我可以任意摸你而你沒辦法阻止我。」阿茲拉斐爾正在摸_他自己_，不雅的幾分鐘前還是克羅利的那副軀體。他細長手指捏起小巧乳頭，在緊繃的腹部上上下下。阿茲拉斐爾發出美味的發掘聲響，當他在手指上沾抹精液，舔了舔。

「你真可口，我親愛的。」

克羅利大叫，在阿茲拉斐爾裡面射出來，癱在他身上，沉甸甸的。

「這兒，這兒，」阿茲拉斐爾安撫他。他抱緊渾身顫抖的克羅利，揉著他的背。「真不可思議，我的愛。我絕對不會反對再做一次。而且盡快！」

有一陣幸福的靜默。

克羅利開始倒數。「三……二……一……」

「**面孔！**」阿茲拉斐爾跳出床──對克羅利來說非常不舒服的經驗，還埋在阿茲拉斐爾裡面並躺在他身上──然後滑進浴室。克羅利一半身子癱在床上，一半在地板上。

「阿格妮絲納特的最後一則預言！」

克羅利把自己拉回枕頭上。阿茲拉斐爾滑回來。

「你知道嗎，看到我自己看起來那麼天真無邪又興奮真的很怪。」

「這是我們要智取天堂和地獄的方式，克羅利。」他正興奮的在床前來回走著，仍舊赤裸而糟糕的因為精液濕透。

「當然，是呀。」

「阿格妮絲納特一定是預料到他們會抓到我們，而我們唯一能存活的方法就是被誤認成彼此。地獄業火不會傷害到你，克羅利。」

「而聖水不會對你造成任何傷害，」克羅利補上。阿茲拉斐爾皺起眉頭。「如果地獄抓到我，他們大概會把我煮滾。那是我在里戈和哈斯塔一起出現時對他做的事。」

「你用了聖水？等等，你當然用了。我看見了。」他們分享了數千載的記憶。「你是對的。我會以你的身分前往活過聖水，你則以我的身分。如果我們做對的話，天堂和地獄會相信我們已經僭越成為另一種新程度的存在，因此撒手不管我們，害怕我們會做什麼或成為什麼。

「如果我們沒有做對呢？」

阿茲拉斐爾給他一眼憐憫的目光。「那我們會被揭穿，毀掉就是了。如果沒有更慘。」

克羅利沒有一點想要知道「更慘」是什麼，所以他沒問。

「等一下。」阿茲拉斐爾停止踱步。「這裡有些什麼。什麼……本能，我認為。」阿茲拉斐爾的臉在他擺弄克羅利的身體時皺起。

他花了一下子才明白阿茲拉斐爾是發現了什麼。「等等，天使，_不──_」

一尾巨大的黑紅蛇撞在地板上。吃了一驚，它朝克羅利的方向瞪著。「我嘶嘶懂了，」蟒做嘶聲。好奇多於驚慌。阿茲拉斐爾開始滑行過整間房間此一艱鉅的任務。

阿茲拉斐爾在床下待了幾分鐘後克羅利清清喉嚨。「下面那邊好玩嗎？」他問。

有一陣尷尬的靜默。

「你之前有鼠患。」蛇說。

「我這邊有害蟲？啊，這個嘛，這是個挺大的空間，我不介意幾隻老鼠。」

「你_之前_有鼠患。」

「你做了什麼，天使？」

「那是嘶嘶嘶嘶本嘶嘶嘶能！」

克羅利不能自已開始大笑。

在一具陌生的軀體中赤身裸體，他更好的另一半在地板上潛行狩獵鼠輩，他們可能可以僥倖生存的希望在他人類形狀的容器裡製造出一個環繞四周的溫暖感覺。

他很開心。他擁有他始終想要的一切，他很開心。那如果任何人，天堂或地獄，嘗試奪走他的快樂呢？

治療的相反是傷害。而惡魔克羅利，曾以拉斐爾為名的天使，絕對相當合適對任何膽敢那麼他媽的蠢的人造成最大傷害。

他賭是加百列，那個自以為是的混蛋。

~::~

**愛忠誠自由平靜滿足。**

「敬世界。」

「敬世界。」

_敬我們。_

~::~

阿茲拉斐爾是以為他已經鎖上前門了。因此，他有些煩躁聽到門被打開以及明快的鈴聲警告。「抱歉，我們打烊了。」

是一名包裹在過大衣物的年輕女士。她身上某處，美國音樂正在低音量撥放著，儘管還是大聲到阿茲拉斐爾能聽見。

_當一切說盡做盡_

_你會相信神是個女人_

_同時，我在午夜後感覺到……_

「那我正好趕上！」她是個在她連帽T和牛仔寬褲中游泳的嬌小東西，頂著一頭黑色捲髮的爆炸頭。她有白斑症，阿茲拉斐爾花了一秒欣賞翅膀形狀的粉色皮膚，從她下額彎曲至太陽穴。

她微笑，阿茲拉斐爾回之以笑，由於被她的愛環繞。這是個在每個地方都發掘喜悅的人類。被她的現身暖了心，阿茲拉斐爾停下他正在做的事。「實際上，我指的是這家店要永久歇業了。我退休了，要和我的……_丈夫_一起去南唐斯。」

「你這幸運狗，」她說。「你在發光。」

阿茲拉斐爾，知道那只是一種表達方式，只是笑了，重心在兩腳間挪動，害羞而靦腆。他不知道的是，他真的在發光。

「愛著某個人愛到你願意動身離開你所建造的一切，是什麼樣子？」

她聲音中有什麼怪誕的，什麼讓他認真思索這個問題而不是給出什麼隨便的答案把她趕緊弄出店裡，越快越好。「我會懷念這間書店，當然，但……但這不像我是在遺棄所有我建造的一切。我和他的這段關係，我們共享的愛，這是我們一起建造的，而這會永遠和我們在一起。而且，嗯，書籍。我們會一起帶上。不會有多少改變，除了我們身在何處。」

「你真的很愛他，對吧？」

阿茲拉斐爾笑出點亮他的雙瞳，將陰影從書店中所有角落驅散的最輕柔，最和藹的笑 。「的確。橫跨我存在的整段時間。」

「你們是為彼此而造的。」她陳述的方式就像她知道這是無庸置疑的。她陳述的方式向她希望_他_知道這是鐵定的。

這讓她困惑，而他光彩煥發的快樂轉成疑惑的皺眉。「對不起，妳剛剛說妳是誰？」

「喔，嘿。」她從天曉得哪個地方掏出一支手機觸碰螢幕上的什麼。「我真的得走了。很高興和你說到話，阿茲拉斐爾！」

「原諒我，什麼──」

比預料中快的，她已經出了門並且，當他衝出去試圖追上，早不在視線內。

阿茲拉斐爾掃過蘇活區的車流試圖理出剛剛到底發生了什麼。當他意識過來時，他因為震驚顫抖。「神？」


End file.
